ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Kockásfülű Nyúl APM Music
When A Kockásfülű Nyúl (The Rabbit With Checkered Ears) re-aired by itself in the States, the soundtrack was replaced with APM Music. In alphabetical order, here they are. * Action Pace - Andrew Faulkner * After The Fall - Phil Beazley, Phillip Rigger * Armed Attack - Jean Clero * Arrival Fanfare - John Cacavas * Art For Art - After In Paris, Jean-Michel Vallet, Claire Guillot, Patrick Chartol * As Simple As That - Stephen Diez * At The Zoo - Gerhard Trede * Attitude - Christoph Narholz * Back Street - Michael Brook * Beach Party - David Arkenstone * Beautiful Girls - Nigel Jenkins * Behind The Door - Steve Everitt * Big Cheese - Stephane Joly, Christophe Boutin * Big Dog Shuffle A - Larry Tuttle * Blue Peter - Ashworth Hope * Boogie Takeover - Daryl Runswick * The British Grenadiers - Graham De Wilde * Buffalo Dance (a) - Anthony Hinnigan, Robert White, Michael Norton * Bunny Hop 3 - Mladen Franko * Camera Obscura - Line Adam * Carnival Time - Alan Parker, Brian Morgan * Cascade - Paul Reeves * Changing Lives - Steven Cagan * Children At Play - Martin Vatter * Clowneries - Manuel Landy, Hans Eric * College Football - Jack Shaindlin * Comic Gag - Marc Durst * Covered Wagon Song - Nino Nardini * Daily Workout - Stephen Diez * Dapper Chap - Harold Smart * Dark Downpour - Sean Baillie, Dylan Heming, Matt Koskenmaki, David Vanacore * Dirty Dog - Chris Hajian, Rich Samalin * Down By The Fields - Richard Mead * Easter Egg - Adam Fligsten * Emini - Nhoza Sitsholwana, Stephen Kramer * Exactitude - Alain Grange * Fighter Plane - Alan Hawkshaw, Hank Marvin * Flying Birds - Olof Roter, Ingo Hoerich * Food And Drink (A) - Helene Muddiman * Forest Walk - Herve Brault * Friends Forever - Bob Bradley, Steve Dymond * Get In - Bruno Pilloix * Girl In A Sportscar - Alan Hawkshaw * Groovy Ghosts - Steve Everitt * Guitar Walk - Grahame Maclean, Barry Ryder * Go - Carlos Villalobos Jr * Good Old Dixie - Peter Winslow * The Happy Monster - Sammy Burdson * Hard Frost - Philip Nicholas * Hello Sandman - Pete Dunn, Chris McCormick * Holiday Frolic - John Cacavas, Hal David * Hot Rod Rockin' (a) - Stuart Roslyn, Matthew Foundling * Ice World - Fritz Koeberl, Peter Halvax * Idiot Light - Valentin Fayaud * Implosion - Peter Parsons * In Pursuit - Jonathan Cooper * Jazz Dance - Habbo Beem * Jingle Bell Romp - John Cacavas, Hal David * Jolly Roger - Alan Hawkshaw * Jubilaum - Dieter Kindl, Peter Grabinger, Hans Hepp * Jubilee Sports - Stuart Crombie, Dennis Berry * Karate Funk - Dominic Glynn, Martin Smith * King Of Soccer - Rolf Kreuger * Konfetti - Claude Carrasu, Krys Moram, Jan Tyski * Kubys Solo - Viktor Wronski * Lambs In Clover - Jack Strachey * Lazy Dog - Pete Dunn, Chris McCormick * Light Motion - Kurt Hummel * Look Around The Corner - Gregor Narholz * Love Is All - Madeline Bell, Alan Parker * Ma Cherie - Martin Taylor, Jean-Pierre Fabien * Malibu Beach - Sylvain Lux * Manitou - Louis Mofsie * Marathon Runners - John Epping, Jeff Newmann * Me And My Banjo A - Ernst Voester * Merseyside Beat - Grahame Maclean, Barry Ryder * The Monster Returns - Richard Myhill * Motorcycle Jam - Markus Wienstroer, Tim Altman * Native American Indian (A) - Richard Harvey, Paul Clarvis * Nature Watch - Robert Cornfold * Never Gonna Be A Sky-Scraper - Jonny Teupen, Johann Rettenbacher * Nightfly - Hermann Langschwert * The Nile (a) - Gregor Narholz * Not A Care - Alan Parker, Brian Morgan * The Nutcracker (D) Russian Dance - Peter Tchaikovsky * Off To The Circus - Ron Aspery * On Stage - Nicolas Folmer, Michel Casabianca * On With The Show - Charlie Brissette, Norman Mamey * Ooh La La! (A) - Laurence Cottle * Open And End Fanfare - Nino Nardini * Oriental - Bruce Campbell * Paint Pot - Tony Kinsey * Playground Idyll 3 - Mladen Franko * Pop Tune For French Horn - Otto Sieben * Puppet Dance - Joseph Aldenzee, Lambertus Damink * Puppy Love - James Norman * The Question - Paul Lenart, John Curtis * Rain In May - Gerd Birsner * Raw Meat (a) - Emre Ramazanoglu, Tarek Modi * Rescue Squad - Syd Dale * Rodeo Stars - Gregor Narholz * Roundelay - David Snell * Search - Trevor Bastow * Seaside Parade - Alan Parker, Brian Morgan * The Set-Up - Matthew Davidson * Silent Forest - James Clarke * Silly Season A - Otto Sieben, David Bell * Sleepy - Richard Myhill * Smurfs - Hermann Skibbe * Soft Winds - Gordon Giltrap * Speedboat - Sylvain Lux * Steady Glockenspiel - Laurent Lombard * Still Water - Christopher Ingham * Storyboard - David Lindup * Street Scene - Robert Farnon * Ta-Ra A - Sammy Burdson, John Fiddy * Tijuana Taxi - Syd Dale * Tiny Toys - Matthias Frey, Buedi Siebert * Tornado - Denis Levaillant * Under African Skies (A) - Richard Harvey * Untitled Tune - Jack Shaindlin * Valse Aux Champs-Élysées - Daniel Jeannin * Wacky Antics - Dick Walter * Wall Painting - Sylvain Ott * Washing Machine - Jean-Jacques Perrey * Water Skiing - Sylvain Lux * Whilst Strolling In The Park - Jack Emblow, Robert Keiser * White Knight - Alan Hawkshaw * Whoops-A-Daisy B - Charles Butler II * Winter Warm - John Cacavas, Hal David * Young Cubs At Play - John Fox, Mac Prindy Category:Songs